1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to mounting brackets and more particularly to a mounting bracket for a shower head having water supplied from a tub faucet.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional mounting assembly for a shower head comprises a mounting bracket configured to mount to a pipe passing through a shower wall, the pipe being configured to deliver water to a shower head; a telescopic arm secured to the mounting bracket; a multi-directional joint for securing a first end of the telescopic arm to the mounting bracket; and a shower head holder secured to the telescopic arm at a second end of the telescopic arm opposite the first end. The multi-directional joint is configured to rotate and pivot about the mounting bracket so that the telescopic arm is capable of rotating and pivoting in three dimensions with respect to the shower wall.
While the device enjoys its success in the market, continuing improvements in the exploitation of tub faucet of this type are constantly being sought.